Henrietta
|vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger coach |wheels=4 |builder(s)=GER Stratford Works |year_built=1883 |arrived_on_sodor=1951 |railway= * British Railways (formerly) * North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }}Henrietta is a coach that travels with Toby, Victoria and Elsie. Percy or Daisy usually take her when Toby is absent. Thomas and Emily have also pulled her. Personality Henrietta is Toby's faithful coach, who likes to be full of passengers and take them on journeys. She does not like to be separated from Toby, although she rarely carries a full load of passengers. Henrietta is quite content with her life on the Island. Toby is attached to Henrietta and always takes her with him, as he says "she might be useful one day". From the eighteenth season onwards, Henrietta is seen motivating and encouraging Toby when he feels nervous about the capabilities of his work and performance. She also encourages others and gives them good advice. Technical Details Basis Henrietta is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. Hannah is also based on this rolling stock. F809B0F4-8542-458D-915A-5448E40100A8.jpeg|Henrietta’s basis Livery In the Railway Series, Henrietta is painted brown with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. During her days with Toby on his old tramway, she was painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a white roof. In the television series, Henrietta is painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. Trivia *Despite not having a visible face until Thomas and Victoria (in the Railway Series) and the eighteenth season (in the television series), she had the ability to talk in the Railway Series books that took place before Thomas and Victoria, as well as the first and second seasons. *One of Henrietta's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). *In an annual story, it was revealed that Henrietta has one surviving sister left, being a bogie version of herself. *Throughout the model series, Henrietta's buffers were at different levels at either end. *Henrietta went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 6: ***Her running plate, which was only on her balconies, now runs from end to end. ***Her windows protruded out and the wooden ledge under the window disappeared. ***Her buffer beams slightly changed shape. **Hero of the Rails: ***She increased in size to be the same height as Toby. ***The area under the side windows change from curving inwards to square and straight. ***Her step ladders slightly changed shape. **Season 18: ***She gained a face at her back end. To accommodate this: ****Her door disappeared, she lost two of her four windows, and the remaining ones changed shape. ****The two vertical handrails disappeared. ****She gained square pillars on her corners. **Henrietta is one of three characters to have been given a face after a certain amount of seasons being without one, the other two being Big Mickey and Butch. Category:Characters